Que loco eres Vegeta!
by SakuryBriefs'Li
Summary: AU.Vegeta es un Rebelde! al cual le encanta hacer bromas, Bulma es nueva en la escuela; ella lo ofende al no saber nada de la reputacion de el, eso hara que Vegeta, por venganza, le haga ciertas bromas a la peliazul. Como terminaran estos dos?


_Dragon Ball Z no me pertenece!_

**Que loco eres Vegeta!**

* * *

-AHHH! Quién demonios es el responsable de esto?!- Grito un hombre de mediana estatura, con bigote y medio calvo, muy enojado.

Todos los estudiantes se encontraban quietos en sus lugares, murmuraban y aguantaban sus ganas de reírse, puesto el enojo del profesor les causaba más risa que la propia 'broma'.

-Silencio!- rugió mas fuerte el profesor- QUIERO QUE ME RESPONDAN INMEDIATAMENTE QUIEN FUE EL CHISTOSITO QUE ESCRIBIO ESO EN MI PIZARRON!-

Ahora si se habían espantado los alumnos pero aun así nadie hablo. Nadie quería hacerse responsable de lo que estaba escrito en el pizarrón.

-Yo no fui!- se atrevió a contestarle un alumno valiente.

-Ni yo!- La mayoría comenzaron a contestar lo mismo.

-CLARO! NADIE FUE, NADIE, eso apareció mágicamente- grito haciendo un ademan de 'magia' con las manos-

-Los elfos lo hicieron- exclamo un graciosito de cabello largo.

Todos rieron disimuladamente.

-Se cree muy graciosito joven Raditz- dijo con los ojos entrecerrados caminando hacia el- ya veremos si mantiene ese humor en los extras-

Los alumnos dejaron de reír para observar a Raditz que no había borrado su sonrisa ante la amenaza.

-Bah como si no me conociera Profe, pero naaaa yo no lo hice- dijo simplemente.

-Jajajaja- se reía un joven por delante de Raditz.

-Hm pero claro, Joven Vegeta, como no lo imagine- susurro irónicamente- Es usted el responsable de esto cierto?- apunto al pizarrón donde se leía 'El profe se la come' con un ridículo y obsceno dibujo a un lado-

-Que le hace pensar eso- contesto simplemente Vegeta recargando su mano en su mejilla.

-…esto no es un juego joven Vegeta dígame si es el responsable sí o no!-

-Si ya lo sabe….-dijo burlón- Tardo mucho en darse cuenta profe Jajá- comento burlonamente para cruzar sus brazos por detrás de su cabeza.

-ARG!...basta! a la oficina del director AHORA!- el profe estaba que se cagaba del coraje.

-Si usted lo dice- se levanto pero antes de irse choco las manos con sus amigos que estaban detrás de él.

-Jóvenes Raditz y Nappa espero que ustedes no sean cómplices- les dijo- sino tendrán que irse junto con el joven Vegeta- apunto a la salida.

-No profe como cree!- le dijo Nappa con una expresión muy exagerada-Vegeta es un rebelde- sonrió.

-Más les vale, así que si no quieren reprobar compórtense…y estudien- ahora si regreso a su escritorio para continuar con su clase.

-Ya oyeron compañeros estudien!-

-Más que nada la actitud, verdad profesor?- dijo Raditz.

* * *

Vegeta caminaba tranquilamente por los pasillos, se dirigía a la oficina de su padre, si su _padre_ era el director, pero eso nadie lo sabía, por eso prácticamente no le importaba nada.

'_Eso fue demasiado bueno, me pregunto qué castigo me pondrá el viejo ahora….espero que sea sencillo, tengo que preparar la próxima broma, Hmm quien será mi nueva víctima?_' se sonrió. Vegeta era un tipo que disfrutaba mucho haciéndole bromas a la gente, tanto estudiantes como maestros. No importaba no lo podían expulsar, su padre era el director.

Llego a la sala. Estaba a punto de entrar a la oficina cuando…

-Joven a donde cree que va?- le dijo la secretaria.

-Hm al 'baño'- dijo sarcástico-que no ve que con el director señora!, donde más?-

La ya cuarentona secretaria se molesto, le envió una mirada amenazante.

-jmmm claro típico de usted Joven Vegeta, tan problemático como siempre- al parecer lo reconoció, el iba tan seguido que hasta ya ni pedía permiso al entrar-pero aun así no puede pasar, el director se encuentra ocupado así que tendrá que esperar- dijo y se puso a teclear en su computadora de escritorio.

-Hmp- murmuro, se sentó a esperar a que su padre estuviera libre. Que estaría haciendo? El nunca hacia nada ahí, era el maldito dueño, al menos que estuviera entrevistando a alguien para algún puesto de maestro '_sería muy divertido ya le preparare una buena bienvenida' _pensó con una sonrisita de medio lado observando a la señora distraídamente. Ella tampoco sabía que era hijo del director, por eso siempre que iba le decía cosas, eso lo estaba hartando, algún día le echaría un sustito para lograr que renunciara.

La puerta se abrió repentinamente y de la oficia de su padre salió una chica, alta (no más que él), delgada pero tenía linda figura, de un extraño cabello azulado sus ojos, de igual color, era lo que más resaltaba de toda ella; lo extraño era que llevaba el uniforme escolar, '_que extraño, será nueva en la escuela? Ya que nunca la había visto antes' _se dijo mentalmente un poco anonadado por la belleza de esa niña.

-…no olvides la entrada es alas 7, que te vaya muy bien..-escucho decir a su padre.

-Sí, muchas gracias señor director, hasta mañana-

-Hasta mañana y Bienvenida- era un hecho esa chica era _nueva_ en su escuela.

'_Interesante' _pensó maquiavélicamente.

No muy seguido tenían alumnos de nuevo ingreso a mitad del semestre, puesto que era una preparatoria privada y tenía sus estrictas reglas, así que le pareció extraño que su padre la haya aceptado '_una niña rica'; _Bueno la mayoría en esa preparatoria lo eran, pero aun así le pareció extraño.

La chica se marcho sin prestarle atención a nada mas, el se sorprendió porque no le dirigiera ni siquiera una mirada '_Hmp será tonta'_

-Joven vegeta? Qué hace usted aquí?- le pregunto su padre haciendo como si no lo conociera. Tenía que mantener las apariencias.

-El viejo de Fajardo me mando- dijo simplemente y entro en la oficina. Su padre frunció el ceño y también entro.

-Que hiciste ahora mocoso? No te dije que dejaras de meterte en problemas?- pregunto una vez cerrada la puerta y que se sentaran, su padre frente a su escritorio, mientras que Vegeta se recostó en el sofá de cuero que ahí había.

-Jum, le hice una pequeña bromita, pero al insecto pareció no gustarle-dijo cerrando sus ojos, se relajo.

-Ahhh- suspiro, puso su mano en su frente con gesto cansado- cuantas veces te he dicho que dejes de decir esa palabra! Ya no eres un niño-

-tú tampoco lo eres y aun así la dices-

-Es diferente-

-para ti todo es diferente- dijo y se levanto para encararlo- no vinimos aquí para discutir de mi vocabulario, ya dime que será.

-no tienes remedio- dijo negando con la cabeza- ahorita me encuentro muy ocupado, ya nos arreglaremos en casa, así que NI SE TE OCURRA LLEGAR TARDE MOCOSO!- dijo un poco molesto.

-sí, si lo que diga, señor director- se burlo.

-Aveces pienso que no sirven de nada estos castigos, debí enviarte a una escuela militar desde hace tiempo- se quejo con una mueca. Girando su silla hacia la ventana.

-Hmp sabes que no puedes- salió de la oficina.

Vegeta se dirigía de nuevo a clases pero después de pensárselo bien decidió mejor no entrar, no quería estar en lo que quedaba de la aburrida clase de Física.

Entonces recordó a la chica, era bonita, sexy; ya iría planeando una buena broma para ella '_podría pintarle esos extraños cabellos de color naranja, Jajajaja me gustaría ver su cara enojada, el día de Mañana será muy, muy divertido'_ Pensó sonriendo ampliamente, se sentó bajo la sombra de un árbol a esperar a que sonara el timbre, mientras se le ocurrían miles de formas de molestar a la gente.

* * *

**Al día siguiente….**

Iba muy tranquilo hacia sus clases junto con sus inseparables amigos, a pesar de que ayer su padre le había puesto un buen castigo '_Ya me entere de tu obra de arte, tendrás que limpiarlo ah y barrer la escuela blabla' _arg en ese momento se arrepentía de haber usado un plumón permanente en el pizarrón de Fajardo.

Bah no había de otra, al menos limpiaría lo que había rayado, claro que después de clases cuando no hubiera nadie. Ya le pagaría a alguien más para que barriera.

-Oye Vegeta, que fue lo que te dijo el director- le pregunto Nappa.

-si después de lo de ayer y de las otras muchas bromas me sorprende que sigas aquí jajá- Ellos tampoco sabían la verdad.

-Hmp, lo mismo de siempre- dijo con simpleza

-Que se lo dirá a tus padres?, Jajá wow con tantas llamada de atención me parece increíble que no hayan venido a jalarte las orejas ellos mismos-

-Ya cállate tonto-

Después de eso nadie dijo nada y llegaron a sus clases, la aburrida clase de Historia. El no podía más que pensar en sus bromas; hablando de '_Que habrá pasado con la extraña chica?' _pensó observando la ventana.

* * *

_Ella _se había levantado temprano para ir a sus clases, se puso su uniforme que consistía en una camisa gris oscura debajo de un chaleco verde y una falda de igual color, también llevaba un moño en el primer botón del chaleco, calcetas largas y zapatos cafés; su cabello lo llevaba atado en una coleta alta. Desayuno y partió directo a la escuela.

Al llegar entro, la Preparatoria era preciosa, con cafetería, diversas canchas de deportes, amplios jardines etc.…

Lo primero que tenía que hacer era buscar su clase.

-Haber, en la primera hora me toca…'Taller de Lectura y redacción' en el salón D- leyó y se dirigió a buscar su salón.

Las tres primeras horas habían transcurrido con tranquilidad, cada quien en su clase, hasta que sonó el timbre para salir al Receso. Todos salieron corriendo despavoridos. En especial _el_ que estaba arto de la clase de Física, necesitaba descansar, lo peor de todo es que ese día le tocaban 2 horas.

-Es un fastidio que nos toquen dos malditas horas de esa estúpida materia- se quejo Nappa, que no le entendía para nada a las explicaciones del profesor.

-Lo sé, es más aburrido que las momias, cuando quieras hacerle otra broma me avisas Vegeta, Jajá estaré encantado de ayudarte- rio Raditz.

-Hmp, mis bromas no te incumben insecto-

Llegaron a la cafetería, compraron su comida y se fueron a sentar en una mesa un tanto alejada.

-Oye Raditz quien es esa que viene con Kakaroto?-

-Eh?-volteo y vio a su hermano caminando hacia una mesa con una chica pelinegra que tomaba su brazo amorosamente- ah esa es su novia-

-Como dices? Jajajaja pero como la consiguió? Si es un tonto….pero no está nada mal..- se burlo Nappa estudiando a la chica de arriba a abajo con detenimiento.

-Oye! Qué te pasa, sea como sea es mi hermano y tengo que respetar a su novia-

-Eso te lo dijo tu padre ayer Raditz?- le pregunto burlonamente Vegeta que hasta ese momento había permanecido callado.

-mmmhp si- respondió volteando su cabeza avergonzado.

-Jajajaja!- Nappa reía con ganas- ósea que el tonto ya la presento con sus padres?, que extraño es la primera vez que los veo juntos- dijo mientras comenzaba a comer.

-Eso es porque apenas ayer le dio el sí- dijo para imitar su acción de comer.

-Hmp- a Vegeta le daba igual e iba a comenzar a comer, pero antes vio como una chica se le acercaba corriendo a la novia de Kakaroto.

Le llamo la atención pues esta era Peliazul, '_es ella' _sonrió. Se le hacía raro no haberla visto en las tres primeras horas, pero….

-Oye Raditz- lo llamo.

-que quieres?- este dejo de comer, más bien devorar, para prestarle atención.

-Tu hermano no está apenas en primer semestre?- pregunto indiferentemente.

-Sí, porque?- el no entendía el por qué de la pregunta, a Vegeta no le caía muy bien su hermano.

-Hm que te importa- dijo para después levantarse y salir de la cafetería.

-Huh? Qué carácter- se quejo el de cabellos largos para seguir engullendo.

Vegeta salió al patio, estaba un poco enfadado, ¿porque? Porque no podría hacerle su bromita a la chica nueva, _quien imaginaria que apenas entraría a primer semestre, por su cuerpo se ve más grande…pero en qué demonios estoy pensando?! _Sacudió su cabeza y le resto importancia, _Hmp supongo que no importa, no debo de tomarle mucha importancia a una simple mocosa, seguiré con mis planes para la maestra de Calculo' _sonrió de lado y decidió regresar a la cafetería.

* * *

Todo iba bien, sus compañeros fueron amables, ya tenía amigos, sus maestros no se veían muy aterradores _al menos no todos jajá_ pensó recordando al que de ahora en adelante seria su maestro de Biología. Benavides era su apellido, parecía un Nerd, pero uno con carácter. Debía tener cuidado con lo que decía en su presencia, pues por haberlo corregido en medio de la clase le había dicho algo que no le gusto y ella ni loca se quedaba callada ante los insultos; menos de un profesor con aires de grandeza solo por ser el jefe de su área en un hospital.

-ah Milk al fin te alcanzo!- dijo felizmente sonriéndole a su nueva amiga que se dirigía hacia la mesa con su reciente novio.

-Ah Bulma que bien, vamos antes de que nos ganen esa mesa- señalo una mesa vacía e inmediatamente se dirigieron hacia ella.

-Pfff al fin Comida!- dijo alegremente el novio de la chica comenzando a comer de una manera no muy normal.

-ash Goku! Come tranquilo, la comida esta aquí no se va a ir, además te puedes atragantar- se quejo Milk preocupada y enojada a la vez

-mmm sisii edsta bienf Miltk- dijo Goku con casi toda la boca llena de comida.

-Ash!- negó con la cabeza, para después voltear a ver a su amiga- Y bien Bulma, dime, qué te parece la Preparatoria?- le pregunto de manera casual mientras ella también comenzaba a comer.

-pues con lo que vi de mi ida y venida al baño me ha gustado bastante, la Orange High School es muy bella jaja- le sonrió

-me alegro-

Siguieron platicando de cosas triviales, hasta que decidieron salir para darle un mini tour a Bulma en lo que quedaba del receso.

Pero antes en la puerta se toparon con Raditz y su grupo.

-Hey! Raditz- llamo Goku con una sonrisa a su hermano

-que quieres Kakaroto?- dijo no con semblante serio sin detenerse, sin embargo Vegeta si lo hizo y Nappa lo imito.

-ah pues quiero muchas cosas…como se acerca la navidad….- dijo inocentemente Kakaroto.

-estúpido, no se refiere a eso- le murmuro Vegeta cruzando sus brazos. Pero igual fue escuchado por las chicas.

-porque le dices estúpido?, enano- le dijo Milk enfadada.

-Porque lo es niña boba, enana tu…- le iba responder con una grosería pero fue detenido.

-oigan cálmense, no es momento para estar peleando, Milk no le prestes atención a ese Majadero y vamos que quiero seguir conociendo la escuela- dijo para jalarla del brazo.

-tienes razón Bulma, vamos-estaban a punto de irse

-Maldita mocosa vulgar que dijiste?- le grito enojado apretando sus puños.

-Majadero! Y no soy mocosa ni vulgar! Me llamo Bulma! Grosero Hmp- le remato de igual manera, llamando la atención de varios alumnos que iban saliendo de la cafetería.

-Uhh Vegeta vas a dejar que la mocosa te hable así- le dijo Nappa dándole un codazo.

-Arg! Escúchame bien mocosa yo!…..- rugió

-No- le levanto la mano- yo no tengo por qué escuchar cosas de gente majadera, vámonos Milk- dijo para jalarla y salir finalmente de la cafetería dejando al pelinegro con la palabra en la boca.

_El_ estaba asombrado y muy enfadado. Nunca nadie se había atrevido a contestarle así, solo su padre que pues…era su padre pero ningún otro compañero suyo había tenido tal atrevimiento porque sabían lo que les esperaba.

'_Maldita mocosa, me ha dejado en ridículo, y yo que pensaba no hacerle nada pero jmmm ahora no sabe lo que le espera le hare las más horribles bromas que pueda imaginar y se arrepentirá de haberme tratado-e ignorado- así a mí: EL GRAN VEGETA!_'Puso una sonrisita de maldad para después salir de la cafetería seguido de Raditz y Nappa.

Continuara….

* * *

Es mi segundo Fic! xD el titulo es raro e.e pero espero que me quede bien y que guste tmb n.n, iba a ser un solo capi pero…tengo tantas ideas! el problema es ordenarlas, pero yo sé que puedo! xD

¿Qué hara Vegeta? Aun lo estoy planeando xD pero será divertido:) &romantico (espero._.), en este fic el será un poco mas bromista! Pero espero poder mantener su seriedad:)


End file.
